Study Group
by squish13
Summary: A shippy fluffy College AU of some Pearlidot and Lapithyst.


**A/N:**

 **Honestly, I feel like the world is ending because I've posted 4 chapters in less than a week. My goodness...**

 **Anywhos, have some dorks. My favorite Spearmint and some Lapithyst as well in a college AU. Ah... college... I have quite a bit of mixed emotions about that time in my life... Anywhos, I was kinda here with my old geology notes as I wrote this. Didn't wanna rely on the interwebs for trivial information that no one aside from science geeks care about.**

 **Ahem. Sit back, relax, ENJOY! Word Count (1201)**

* * *

The student spent weeks planning this study party, and she would not let her best friend fail this important test! The young woman looked in the mirror, taking a brush through her strawberry blonde hair. Nice and tidy, not one wrinkle on her blue striped pajamas, yellow ankle socks lint free. Yes, perfect. She stepped out of the bathroom, walking back to her room and was met with… an absolute mess… All her displays were thrown around, important minerals lying about outside of their cases! "Amethyst!"

The other student, in her loose-fit purple tee and shorts, looked around, holding the hand-made clay stratovolcano in her left hand. "Hey, Pierogi. Sup?"

"You put everything back this instant!" Pearl screeched, rushing over to snatch the miniature out of her roommate's hands and put it back with the other volcano models she so carefully worked on. "We only have…" Quickly, she looked over to the digital clock display near her own bed. "Five minutes before they arrive!"

"Sheesh, girl. You need to learn to _chill_." Ame said, blowing a strand of her bleached hair off from her nose. "We're gonna be picking up these rocks anyway, so I might as well-"

"Drop it!" The thinner girl said as the other held another valuable teaching tool, to which Ame unceremoniously let it fall to the ground. "These are from the geology club so we have to keep them _organized._ And if I return them out of order, oh, Professor Diamond will have my head…"

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

"Oh hey, they're here." Ame casually stated.

Pearl quickly shuffled her models back in place and nearly fell over everything else as she sprinted over to the door. She opened it, being met with the sight of two other girls from their class, Lapis, in her usual blue dress, and one of Ame's _Shorty Squad_ , Peridot, in a green hoodie and yellow shorts. Both of them carried backpacks with what was probably their class notes, and some pillows under their arms. "Hi! You're… early." Pearl greeted, rather awkwardly.

Lapis looked over at her roommate, then down to the blue watch around her wrist. "You said seven…"

"Well technically, it _is_ six fifty-eight." The shorter of the two added, pushing up her green-rimmed glasses. The taller of the two didn't dignify that with a response, merely pushing past Pearl and unloading her contents in the room with Amethyst. The two left in the doorway stood awkwardly for a few moments, blushing furiously as they had been left alone. "So! You ready for the quiz!" Peri spoke up, breaking the silence which passed so long between them.

"Well, you know _I'm_ ready for anything." Pearl proudly responded.

"Get a room!" Ame shouted. And unfortunately for them, Lapis' snorting could be heard from every corner of the dorm.

Pearl actually couldn't help but start chuckling along as well. Well, they might as well join the others at this point. They'd been standing out there long enough that the clock tower out on campus had started its toll of the hour. Peri slipped by, with Pearl carefully closing the door behind her.

"So, I see we're starting with mineral identification." Peri said, setting down her bag and green alien throw pillow.

"Well we weren't _supposed_ to." Pearl jabbed, glaring at her roommate.

Ame merely shrugged, picking up one of the clear minerals scattered all over their floor. "So… which one is this?" She asked, turning it around in the light before…

"Don't lick it!" Pearl shouted.

Her friend brought the clear rock away from her mouth, "Why? Professor said we could identify the rocks that way."

"Out in the field, yes." Peri chimed in. "But these kits have gone through thousands of hands, and you could get very sick."

Not like that's ever stopped Amethyst from putting anything rotten in her gut before. Pearl sighed. "Just give it over to Lapis."

"Ugh… shut down by the wonder nerds again." Ame growled, handing the mineral over to her partner.

Lapis just looked up at the two across from her, only taking the hint to fetch the glass plate after Peri's aggressive gesturing to the kit. She took the rock, scratching it across the plate, looking back over to Pearl for the next step. "It uh… worked?"

"Then it's…?"

"Uh…" She looked over to her roommate mouthing the mineral name, but a lip-reader, Lapis was not. Next came the gestures by Pearl over to Amethyst, who sat there just as confused as her girlfriend.

After much too long a wait, Peridot snapped. "You clod, it's a quartz!"

"Language, P-dot." Amethyst nonchalantly stated, taking the mineral from Lapis' hand and putting it back with its corresponding number in the kit.

This left Peri growling, but she calmed down quickly enough when Pearl placed a hand over her shoulder. "Voices need not be raised." The eldest of the group agreed, the smaller of the two nuzzling further against her touch.

Such a gesture earned a whistle from Lapis, Amethyst even chipping in and egging the situation further on. "Now kiss!" She yelled through cupped hands.

The two separated and Peridot chucked her pillow at them. "You two are insufferable." She sighed.

But Pearl was twitching as their setup was once _again_ thrown out of order. She cast a glare at the smaller student next to her, then at the two giggling away on the other side of this whole mess. "Let's just… focus on the minerals." She hissed through grated teeth. "No sleep until everyone in this room can identify the whole set. Got it?"

Well, it could have gone better.

The group spent hours at this. It didn't help with Lapis and Ame always cracking jokes every few minutes. Thank goodness it was a long weekend though. Eventually those two conked out on the floor of all places. Lapis was snuggled up against Amethyst, and Ame was slumped up against the foot of her bed. That left Pearl and Peri cleaning up the mess which was made, and boy was there a mess. Notes were sprawled across the floor, models set up; at least they had the mineral kit cleaned up.

"I sincerely hope things go better tomorrow night…" Pearl sighed, pulling back the covers on her pristine bed.

"Um…" Peri stared at Amethyst's sty of a bed, pulling at the strap of her white tank top.

Pearl noticed Peri's hesitation. "Oh… You don't have to sleep in… _that_ if you don't want." She said. Pearl then moved over, patting a spot beside her on her own bed.

Peri's face was painted red at the gesture. "Are… are you _sure?_ "

"Of course." Pearl smiled.

Well Peri accepted the invitation, snuggling in close to the other. It was comfortable, and warm. She rested her head on the chest of the other, listening to her beating heart. They had been together for quite some time, but this was a new step in their relationship. Sure it seemed trivial to anyone else, but things were never quite so simple for the two. With Peri's disabilities and Pearl's bad breakup after high school…

Pearl shut off the lamp on her headboard, and the two settled in. "Goodnight, Peri."

"Goodnight…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah, I'm kinda onboard with the whole Peridot has autism/aspergers headcanon. And no, I don't mind calling it a disability because I myself have aspergers as well so :P**

 **Please leave that comment out of the reviews though. This is about shippy fluff stuff. Which was what this file was named on my desktop. Shippy geology fluff stuff! :D**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy my human AUs. Please leave a review/favorite. I know these aren't the most popular ships, but us writers wanna know how we're being received.**

 **Your lovely Squish wishing you all a wonderful day!** **:D**

 **And then the world ends because I'm never this productive xD**


End file.
